


Office

by Heavyheartedgirl



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Ceo Solar, F/F, Fluff, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Secretary Moonbyul, Smut, bottom moonbyul, moonsun, top solar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheartedgirl/pseuds/Heavyheartedgirl
Summary: Yongsun can't concentrate on her work at all and the main reason for her distraction is her insanely attractive secretary. Not being able to hold it anymore, Kim calls the woman for a "talk".
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go at 3am

Yongsun was sitting at her table while checking the reports on her computer but, she could barely focus when her secretary was in the same room as she. She opted that way, though having Byulyi in the same space, things would get more dynamic, and she was near, easy to reach. 

Kim kept looking from the side of her glasses with the little unblurred peripheral vision she had. Byulyi paced through the room organizing the papers Yongsun gave her to handle, with that she could appreciate how good the younger woman looked in her suit. For Kim, Moon _was made_ to wear suits, and she was glad that she was privileged enough to have that sight every day the whole day. The secretary sat on her desk and started typing something on her laptop, the glasses sitting on her nose as well as she looked contracted. 

Kim crossed her legs, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her seat. She fixed her glasses and took a sip of the mug of coffee that was brought by Byulyi a few minutes ago.

She tried to concentrate and get back to work. But once again, she got distracted by the woman on the other side of the room. She looked at her, no, she stared at her, at her congrats eyes, her long fingers typing rapidly in the keyboard...   
Yongsun was already fantasizing at the sight of how that fingers could do, how skilled they seemed. The next thing Kim focused on was the half-exposed neck that was beautifully hugged by the collar of her white button-up alongside a tie. Yongsun thought how she would love to pull that tie and kiss, nip, suck, lick that soft skin there, smell her essence that was a mix of Byulyi's perfume and natural smell.

Yongsun bit her lip at the thought of her doing that alongside the moans that would leave her secretary's throat...the low, breathy moans that the younger might emit.

Yongsun next stop was Byulyi's side profile. Her nose looked kissable at the moment, and then her sight lowered to Moon's mouth, the part that was sending Yongsun's hormones into overdrive. 

She loved Moonbyul's mouth shape it just looked perfect, cute, her lips looked soft and tasty, and the thought of how her mouth must feel in other places. Byulyi ran her tongue over her lips letting it ajar while she was, concentrated on what she was doing.

Yongsun's tasks are now long forgotten. 

She was blatantly looking at her secretary's mouth that looked so appealing at the moment. Her center was burning and dripping as she couldn't control her thoughts anymore.  
She just wanted Byulyi kneeling on the ground in between her legs and eating her out like a good girl she could be for Yongsun. 

Kim bit back the urge to groan, feeling hotter and needier.

She woke up from her fantasies when she heard the door from her Office close. Byulyi had left to do something.   
Yongsun relaxed a little on her seat, dropping her posture completely and releasing a small moan. She needed Byulyi, and she needed, now or she wouldn't be able to focus on her work.

Yongsun heard steps coming closer to her door then she saw that was who Byulyi opened it coming in.

"Byulyi-ssi please lock the door," Yongsun said in a serious tone pretending she was, concentrated on her work. Of course, Moon didn't complain nor asked why since it was common for the CEO to ask for that. She knew Yongsun hated being interrupted while she was working.

"Sure." 

She said and walked to her chair again, but before she could sit.

"Byulyi, come here, please."

Moon gulped Yongsun hadn't raised her head to look at her secretary.

"Is something wrong?" 

The younger asked, stopping right in front of her desk with a puzzled look on her face. Yongsun finally looked at her and almost groaned again. Seeing the woman so next to her was not helping her situation at all.   
Kim motioned with her finger for Moonbyul to walk around her table and tang beside her.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing?" 

Yongsun slowly turned on her chair to face her secretary, crossing her legs. Moon was still confused.

“I...I’m sorry if I did something you…” 

Her brabbling was cut by Yongsun’s hand snaking up on her abdomen, gripping Byulyi’s tie and bringing her down making the woman bend to get face to face with her boss.

“Byulyi-ssi, you know what you are doing to me.” 

Yongsun’s hand left the Younger’s tie and went to hold her chin with her thumb slowly stroking Byulyi’s lips.

“Am I disturbing you? I can go to another room and…”  
  
Kim smiled.

“Oh no, the problem won’t be solved, if you go to another room.” Her thumb still tracing the triangular shape of the girl’s lips. “Do you have an idea of how good you look? How hot you look wearing this suit, how delicious your mouth looks? Do you?”   
Yongsun licked her lips while Byulyi kept quiet, just listening to her boss rant.

“I’m going crazy Byulyi, you made a mess, and what bout you being a good girl and fixing it?” 

Yongsun pushed her thumb past the Younger’s lips that instantly took it in and begun to be sucked by her. Byulyi closed her eyes, sucking, slowly making yongsun bite her lower lip, moaning lowly at the feeling. She slowly began to trust her thumb in and, in exchange, received the vibrations of Byulyi’s moans. Yongsun was enjoying it as much as Byulyi was, but she had other plans. She slid her thumb out of the younger’s mouth, making a slurping sound followed by a disapproval groan.

“I know you were enjoying yourself however, I have a better place in mind for you to use this pretty mouth.” Byulyi agreed. Yongsun cupped her cheeks, bringing her closer for a kiss first.

“Now, “ Yongun opened her legs a bit to accommodate Byulyi. “On your knees.”

As eagerly as she was, Moon sank on her keens already anticipating what was coming making Yongsun smile. ‘Such an obedient girl’ She thought.

Byulyi was settled in between Yongsun’s legs, looking up, waiting for any orders like an obedient puppy.

“Go ahead, fix the mess you made.” Yongsun sat back and guided her hand to Byulyi face caressing her cheeks and then sliding it further to caress her scalp.  
With the order given, Byulyi placed her hands on her Boss’ thighs and slowly pushed her skirt up, being greeted by the heavy smell of Kim’s arousal and the already drenched underwear. It made Byuilyi’s mouth start watering.

“It won’t eat itself, baby girl…” Yongsun breathed at the sight of her secretary in between her legs with hungry eyes.

Byulyi started kissing the insides of her boss’ thighs, holding herself to not dive right in. She made her way to Yongsun’s destroyed panties taking it off. Byulyi dived in like she was starving for days. Yongsun gasped, feeling Moon’s eagerness, and smiled tugging lightly on the girl’s hair.

“Hungry, aren’t we?” She giggled. “I like it, slow baby.”

Byulyi went back at what she was doing and did as Yongsun wanted. She dragged her tongue across wet folds lapping the wetness, her nose dragging across the woman’s clit making her bite her lower lip. 

“Good girl...”

Yongsun praised in between moans and that was reflecting on Byulyi’s crotch, but she was interested in another thing at the moment.   
Her tongue circled Yongsun’s entrance a couple of times before going back to her clit where she gave broad slow tongue strokes. Kim threw her head back on the chair savoring Byulyi’s tongue on her and how right she was.   
Byulyi finally wrapped her lips around Yongsun’s clit and sucked slowly, moving her head as well to add to the feeling. Breathy moans left Yongsun’s lips, she looked down, being greeted by the sight of byulyi with her closed eyes enjoying herself as well. Her hand left Moon’s nape and went to her cheek, cupping it while her thumb caressed the bridge of her secretary’s perfect little nose.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good…” Byulyi Hummed looking up with hazy eyes at Yongsun but never stopping her ministrations.   
“Such a good girl, you are…So good for your boss...” 

Byulyi placed both of her hands a bit firmer on her Boss’thighs and pushed her face more in-between Yongsun’s center. Her lips still working on Yongsun’s clit sucking and kissing, her tongue would also eventually come out to work on the engorged bundle of nerves as well.

“Ah...fuck...you can go a bit harder now, baby…”

Yongsun wanted to slap herself internally for feeling on the edge so early, sure Byulyi’s mouth was doing wonders to her.

With the permission given to her for a second time, she did as her superior asked.

She began to suck harder and use more of her tongue, pressing and lapping harder at the sensitive nub in front of her. Yongsun’s moans also started to get more frequent, along with her hand tugging on Byulyi’s short hair, bringing her closer.

“I love your mouth so much...fuck, don’t stop Byul…”

Byulyi jaw was aching already, but it was worth it, Yongsun’s wetness covering her nose, lips, and chin. She swore she could feel it dripping from her chin. Moving her whole face to add more to Yongsn’s pleasure as her tongue worked incessantly, she could feel the older’s body start to tense, and her breathy get more out of rhythm. Moon switched again to locking her lips around Yongsun’s clit and sucking, occasionally scraping her teeth lightly along with it.

With a chant of curses, moans, and Byulyi’s name, Yongsun came holding her secretary’s face flushed against her center lightly riding her face to prolong her pleasure. Byulyi gladly let Yongsun use her. It was all she wanted, Kim _to use_ her.  
Yongsun's grip was untightened from Byulyi’s scalp. Her chest, heaving up and down as her body relaxed.  
The younger rested her head on Yongsun’s sight catching her breath as well while admiring Yongsun’s afterglow. 

“Come here, love…”

Yongsun tired voice asked Byulyi as she made a gesture with her finger for the girl to stand up.  
“You wee so goo… deftly deserver a reward.” 

Yongsun cupped Byulyi’s cheeks, kissing her lips. She could see the want in Byulyi’s eyes. 

“But only when we go back home.”

“Unnie…”

Byulyi whimpered making, the older laugh. She was going to sit on the latter lap but was stopped by Kim’s hands holding her hip, making Byul whine again. 

“Go clean yourself and go back to work. We still have a lot of things to do okay?” 

Yongsun drew circles with her thumbs on the younger’s hips and brought her closer to put a kiss o her tummy. 

“You better fuck the Mario coins out of me when we get back home.”

Byulyi pouted, making Yongsun laugh one more time.

“Sneak peeks of being married, isn’t it?”

Byulyi giggled, lowering her upper body to kiss the older woman. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
